


Stop Calling Me Stupid

by AceGuitarist10



Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Scoob! (2020)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGuitarist10/pseuds/AceGuitarist10
Summary: Roman has an issue with Logan and Virgil. They apologise.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Tj’s SS Shots & Concepts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855492
Kudos: 7





	Stop Calling Me Stupid

As soon as the Mystery Inc guys were gone, Roman slumped down in his suit, driving in the reminder for Virgil and Logan that Roman was not his father. Nor did Roman want to be. Then just as it had never happened, Roman straightened up and noticing the two watching, smiled, ever the actor. “C’mon nerds, let’s get going. We can’t make the old puffbal wait!” And then he headed towards the cockpit, but in the biggest show of emotional vulnerability Virgil had seen from the Blue Falcon’s heir, Roman stopped smiling.

“Roman, are you… ‘Gucci?’” Logan asked, edging closer to the young man. The Prince of the Skies sighed. “No, and we need to talk.” In the corner of his mind that wasn’t freaking out about being fired and living on the streets, only to be known as a has been that starved to death,  _ well that was certainly a twist of events _ , Virgil thought. Weren’t they supposed to be having their happy ending by now?

“I’m gonna spare you the beating around the bush. You guys need to stop insulting my intelligence. I’m pretty sure there are other stuff you guys need to work, stuff I need to work on as well, but that’s the biggest thing right now. I can’t just go around with the only acknowledgment of my work being a backhanded compliment or ‘this is acceptable.’ I can’t handle you guys implying or saying I’m stupid every five seconds. I’m gonna go be in the hangar. Call me if it’s important.” 

With that Roman slinked out, leaving Logan and Virgil in the middle of the kitchen, heads bowed in shame. The message was clear. _I can’t be with you guys right now._ Virgil sighed, reaching for a dirty dish. Normally Roman would do them but- _CHRIST,_ he had really messed up right now, hadn’t he? He had been calling Roman some version of stupid _since he_ _could speak_ , how did Roman put up with- Virgil yelped in pain, hand reaching down to grab at his ankle, and then he met Logan’s eyes. “I, apologise for the unconventional method, but you were getting lost in your thoughts. Also I require your assistance on repairing some of the consoles in the aft wing.” Logan averted his eyes sheepishly. Virgil recognising the offer as what it was. It was exactly what they both needed right now. 

~~

Roman slid into the pilot’s seat, nearly scaring the last remnants of the emo’s soul out of him. Just for that, the pilot slugged the man’s arm. If the police came looking for him after this, it was justified murder. Roman grinned in response. Right, Virgil forgot that he couldn’t feel stuff like that. Asshole. Then they just sat there, in not quite uncomfortable silence, but it wasn’t quiet comfortable either. “Virgil, I’m sorry-“ “Roman I-“ Virgil wanted to laugh. Roman was too much like his father sometimes.  _ Moron _ , Virgil taught fondly, and was about to say it out loud, but a little ant hit him. He would have to throw a banquet fit for a king later for that ant. 

“Listen, Princey, I know or rather I think I know what you’re gonna say, and if your gonna apologise for hurting our feelings because of what you said earlier, then I don’t wanna hear it. You did fine. Don’t apologise for bringing something like that to my attention.” “Alright then. But I wanted to say, uh, would you still be proud of me even I didn’t want to be a hero?” “Of course.” Roman smiled at that, ducking his bashfully, and then, grabbed Virgil’s hands, which was quite a shock, seeing as Roman’s hands were a capital C cold. He didn’t mind though. “Alright.” A deep inhale at this. “I just wanted you to know, that I appreciate your company and our banter. So, would you be willing to hang out at Thomas’ pizza place, this Sunday?” Virgil clicked his tongue. “I’m offended you even had to ask. Of course I would Princey.” Roman smiled again, and by Jove, that was the loveliest sight Virgil had seen all day. 

“Nice outfit, by the way. The red really suits you.” “Thanks, Hot Topic.” “Aw, you think I’m hot.”


End file.
